


Untitled

by Maggieshawolexotic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bokuaka - Freeform, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Group Sex, Homophobia, Kenma and Kuroo get turned on by murder, Kozume Gang, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Mafia AU, Multi, Murder, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Threesome, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggieshawolexotic/pseuds/Maggieshawolexotic
Summary: The Kozume family has ruled over Japanese gang activity for decades, but their current leader was running the family business and all their successes into the ground.  His business decisions hurt their hotel and nightclub.  Not only are his employees sufferings, but his family is just waiting out the days for him to die.  But when Kenma's relationship is threatened, he takes matters into his own hands and throws the Kozume gang into a civil war.This isn’t really about anything. I have no idea what I’m trying to write here.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Yamamoto Taketora/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Untitled

Kozume Kenma sat in the VIP section of NEKOMA, a lucrative nightclub located in Shinjuku, Tokyo owned by his grandfather. It was extremely busy tonight. Tourists and locals everywhere. It was lady’s night. Women got in free, and had major discounts on drinks. Kenma thought sex-based promotion was dumb, but if it brought in more customers, then he had no choice but to accept it. When the club had first opened its doors, it was a strip club that acted as a front for the prostitution ring his great-grandfather had partaken in, but now with Kenma’s mother taking more of a leadership position in the family business, her father had put an end to the brothel side of the business and turned it into just a regular nightclub.

Across from him on the velvet couch were Kenma’s friends Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto Koutarou, and Yamamoto Taketora. Bokuto was laughing loudly at something one of the servers handing him a bottle of way too expensive wine said to him, Akaashi was glaring down the women that currently had his boyfriend’s attention, and Tora was making out with his girlfriend Ekko who had recently moved into the hotel they all lived in and worked out of.

The Kozume Hotel stood tall in the middle of Shinjuku. His family had owned the business for decades, and his great grandfather had turned it into the base of operations for his gang. For Kenma’s entire life, he had been witnessing drug trafficking, torture, murder, and just about anything else gang criminals would be doing to defend their businesses and territory. That was what he and his friends were currently doing at NEKOMA. Working. It bored Kenma greatly, he'd rather just enjoy the club for once, but they had a target.

Because it was lady’s night, majority of the dancers performing tonight were men. They didn’t interest Kenma either. He just wanted this job done as quickly as possible so he could go home. He scanned the crowd, then he spotted his boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsurou at the bar talking to Shimizu Kiyoko, the bar manager. Tora and his girlfriend finally quit sucking face and Ekko turned her attention toward the entrance to the club where their target had just entered from. Kuroo noticed as well and took his seat at the bar, facing the VIP section where his friends and boyfriend were seated. Ekko pulled herself off Tora’s lap and slipped the bag of drugs out of his shirt pocket, then descended the stairs down to the club floor and met their target halfway. 

Ekko kissed the man hard, slipped the drugs into his hand, then Kuroo passed them and took the payment from the man and rejoined his friends in the VIP section. He handed Akaashi the wad of cash, then took a seat next to Kenma, wrapping his arm around the blonde’s shoulder and pulling him close. On the club floor, Ekko took the man’s hand and led him to one of the private rooms only members had access to. She flashed her ID to the bouncer and he let her in. Fifteen minutes later, she reemerged from the private room and rejoined them.

“He’s dead,” she reported, then snuggled up to Taketora once again. 

Ekko was a very skilled chemist. Kenma was glad she was on their side, or else she probably would have poisoned him years ago to get to the head of the Kozume family. But his mother had taken her in off the streets when she was a teenager, and since then, she was loyal to them. Tora fell for her hard the moment she moved into the hotel, and now they shared a suite. 

“Great, can we go home now?” Kenma asked, obviously irritated.

“Awe, come on Kenma! Job’s done early; can’t we just enjoy the club for once?” Bokuto asked. Then he added, “It’s lady’s night, look at all these beauties! They’re here for us to appreciate. So, appreciate them.”

Kenma rolled his eyes, people in general didn’t interest him. Just because Akaashi and Bokuto liked to hookup with random people together, didn’t mean they all did. Tora and Ekko were very obviously only committed to each other, and Kenma had only ever felt sexual attraction toward one person; Kuroo. Bokuto and Taketora had always joked that Kenma was Kuroo-sexual, but in reality, he was probably just demisexual. Labels never concerned him though. He knew that he and Kuroo would be together forever, whether Kuroo knew that or not. 

Kuroo was running his fingers through Kenma’s long hair, but he was watching the dancers on stage. Bokuto and Akaashi watched them too, all while scanning the crowd of clubbers for someone to take home tonight. One of the male dancers on stage tore open his shirt, and Bokuto whistled loudly. Akaashi was watching a girl on the dance floor and pointed her out to Bokuto. He nodded, and together they made their way trough the crowd to see if she’d go home with them. She must have agreed, because she sandwiched herself between them so they could both grind against her to the beat of the music, and she made out with both of them. Kuroo laughed at how easy it was for them to just go up to a random person and get them to agree to spend the night with them.

“They have money and live in a penthouse suite in the most popular hotel in Tokyo,” Kenma replied, seemingly reading Kuroo’s mind, “of course its easy for them to bring someone home.”

“You don’t ever want to bring a stranger home for the night pudding head?” Tora asked Kenma, using the horrible nickname he had come up with when they were kids.

“Fuck no,” Kenma replied without missing a beat.

“What if Kuroo wants to bring someone home?” Ekko asked.

“I would kill them without a second thought, and then I would kill Kuroo.”

“Noted,” Kuroo laughed.

Kenma was very possessive of Kuroo. He always had been, even before they started dating. But Kuroo was just as possessive over Kenma. Sometimes they would both flirt with other people, just to rile each other up. Kuroo was thinking about it now, Kenma could tell by how often he was checking out a passerby in the club. 

A group of guys passed by the VIP booth, and one of them locked eyes with Kuroo then looked away blushing as soon as he realized Kuroo was looking back. Tora laughed at the situation. He knew their game. Ekko stared after the group, and waved at the one’s watching them. 

“Stop outing every gay man in here,” Ekko laughed.

Kuroo shrugged, “can’t help that I’m irresistible.”

“More like annoying,” Kenma grumbled.

“Come on baby,” he nuzzled against Kenma’s ear, kissing his neck, “we took out one of your grandfather’s greatest enemies tonight with a tiny bag of fake cocaine, and now you just want to go home?”

Kenma didn’t _really_ want to go home. He just didn’t know how to enjoy himself with his boyfriend in a club that his homophobic gang leader of a grandfather owned. He had eyes everywhere. Kozume knew about Bokuto and Akaashi’s relationship, but he needed both of them on his side. Bokuto’s family had the biggest illegal arms and weapons dealership in Japan, and Akaashi’s family were financial masters. If you needed money hidden, or money to show up seemingly out of thin air, they knew how to do it. Without their families on his side, the Kozume gang and businesses would go under. But Kenma was Kozume’s grandson—who would one day take over as gang leader—he couldn’t be with anyone his grandfather didn’t approve of. Even though Kuroo was the best killer and torturer they had. The man could get information out of anyone. Kozume needed him on his side too. But he didn’t need him in Kenma’s bed.

“I want to dance,” Ekko told Tora. He nodded and let her drag him to the dance floor by Bokuto, Akaashi, and the girl Bokuto was currently groping while Akaashi made out with her. 

“I have to report to Kozume-san,” Kuroo whispered in Kenma’s ear. “Still want to leave?”

“Yes,” Kenma replied jumping up off the red velvet couch without a second thought.

Kuroo grabbed Kenma’s hand and led him down the steps of the VIP booth, and through the crowd to the bar to close out their tab with Shimizu. Kiyoko’s fiancé Tanaka Ryunosuke was bar tending and Kuroo slipped him the company credit card along with a notecard with the time that the cleanup crew would be coming to take care of the body in the private room they had left there dead and bleeding from the ears, nose, and throat. He signed the credit card receipt, leaving a large tip for the girls that served them tonight. All on Kozume’s dime of course. 

“Leaving already?” Akaashi asked coming up behind them. 

“Yeah,” Kuroo yelled over the loud music, “I gotta leave on that job tomorrow morning and Kenma wants some alone time before I go. Where’s Bo?”

Akaashi rolled his eyes, “he’s looking for a different girl. The first one wasn’t down for the both of us.”

“Go find that guy that was watching Kuro,” Kenma suggested.

“You go find him,” Akaashi replied, “its exhilarating watching your man fuck someone else. You can just watch Kenma.”

“Hard pass.”

Kuroo laughed his ridiculous hyena laugh and said, “I don’t really feel like cleaning up someone’s brain matter out of my bed the night before I gotta leave.”

“It’s too much work,” Kenma agreed.

Kuroo grabbed Kenma around the waist and leaned over his shoulder to say, “but its so hot watching you shove your gun into a stranger’s mouth.”

“Or,” Akaashi suggested, “you could just not kill them for once?”

All Kenma had to say to that was, “Kuro’s mine.”

“Kinda fucked that you just straight up murder anyone Kuroo brings home,” Tora said joining the conversation while Ekko ordered drinks for them at the bar. 

“Even more fucked that Kenma gets off on murdering people,” Ekko said.

“And you don’t, _Chemist_?” Kenma glared at her. “I bet the entire company that you came hard when you watched him bleed out upstairs.”

“Touché.”

“Erotophonophilia’s a real thing,” Kuroo shrugged.

“Nobody knows what you’re saying, nerd.”

“Fuck off Tora. Sorry I have a college degree and you don’t.”

“Bitch you dropped out to torture people for a living,” Tora fired back at Kuroo.

“Okay!” Kenma interjected, “as fun as this is, I’m losing brain cells listening to this shit music on top of your arguing. Can we _please_ go home now!?”

“Yes, yes. Let’s go home,” Kuroo grabbed Kenma’s hand again, and they said their goodbyes to their friends and exited the club. Once outside, Kenma sighed, relieved that he could finally hear his own thoughts again. They stood outside the club momentarily as they waited for their driver to pick them up on the corner. A group of girls stumbled out behind them, and Kuroo, ever the gentleman, called them and taxi and the sober girl of the group gave him her phone number, which he politely declined and mentioned that he was taken. Kenma glared her down and she got the picture. The car finally pulled up to the curb and Kuroo opened the back door to the Escalade for Kenma and helped him inside, then climbed in beside him. 

The black Escalade pulled away from the club and headed in the direction of the Kozume Hotel. Kenma checked his phone. It was later than he expected it to be. His parents and grandfather would all be asleep, which meant he could sneak Kuroo into his suite without risking anyone telling his grandfather. Kenma’s mother and father knew of the reality of his relationship with Kuroo and were fully accepting of it, in fact they were all working out a way to bring up the subject to Kenma’s mother’s father. If he had allowed Bokuto and Akaashi to stay together and promised them he would allow them to get married when the time came, there was hope he would do the same for his grandson.

“I don’t want you to leave,” Kenma said quietly.

“We can fuck all night long to make up for lost time.”

“We’re definitely doing that. But I’m more worried about my grandfather trying to set me up with that Yakuza girl again…he never gets a chance to when you’re here cuz we’re always together. But the second you leave, she’s here for dinner. Or she conveniently needs my help with something. It’s annoying.”

“So, kill her,” Kuroo suggested nonchalantly.

“Grandfather would love me just destroying every single relationship he ever had to build with the Yakuza with one stupid gunshot.”

“It’ll be easy to cover it up,” Kuroo suggested, “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

The drive back to the hotel was short, they honestly could have just walked the four blocks between the club and the hotel, but Kenma was always under watch from enemy gangs. His grandfather had pissed off too many people in his time as leader, and Kenma couldn’t wait for the day he died so his mother could be in charge and fix everything he destroyed. But because of his grandfather’s business mistakes, Kenma was an easy target. But not with Kuroo around. Everyone in the gang scene knew that the Kuroo family was not to be trifled with. They would hunt you down, torture you, and kill you without a second thought. And their only son Tetsurou was the worst of them all, because he did it for love. Tetsurou’s older sister Tatsuki was the same way, and when they worked together, you wouldn’t make it out of there alive. 

Changing the subject Kenma asked, “who’s going with you tomorrow?”

“Iwaizumi and Oikawa. There’s a drug shipment coming in from Taiwan tomorrow night so we have to get to Okinawa.”

“Iwaizumi and Oikawa don’t need both you and Tatsuki for that. Tatsuki can handle it.”

“Probably. But _I_ don’t want Tatsuki to have to handle it alone. And knowing Oikawa, he’ll probably sample the product. Can’t have that.”

“So, Iwaizumi’s going to watch him?” Kenma asked. “Doesn’t Ekko need him in the lab this week?”

“Ekko doesn’t ever need help. Kozume just requires her to have a partner or she’ll go overboard and blow up the whole building.”

Kenma laughed. It was true. The finally pulled into the underground parking garage of The Kozume Hotel and were let out at the entrance to the lobby. They waved to the young man working the night shift at the front desk, then made their way down the back hallway to the elevators. On the elevator was a panel labelled “P” for “penthouse.” Kenma pushed the button and the elevator carried them up to the floor that house Kuroo’s, and all their friends’ suites. Kenma’s penthouse apartment was located on floor “K” for “Kozume,” but they only ever spent the night together there if Kozume was gone. 

Kuroo’s apartment was located at the end of the hallway. They entered the apartment quietly, incase Tatsuki was asleep. They slid off their shoes in the entry way, then Kenma pulled Kuroo down by his tie to kiss him. Kenma slid his hands down Kuroo’s chest, then around to his ass. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the pack of cigarettes he carried with him. Kenma pulled away, and with a giggle, ran to the other side of the room the balcony door. Kuroo followed him; a grin plastered across his face. He joined Kenma who was leaning over the railing, a cigarette now hanging from his mouth. It was lit, but he wasn’t inhaling. Kuroo was lucky, he had the best view of Tokyo from his balcony. Kenma watched the city in front of him, a sad look on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Kuroo asked.

“Nothing,” Kenma replied finally inhaling the smoke. He held it in for a few seconds then exhaled. He made a face then tossed the half-burned cigarette over the railing to the Tokyo streets. “That was disgusting. How can you smoke those?”

“I ran out this morning. Took a pack from Bokuto before we left for the club.”

Kenma reached into his own back pocket and pulled out a full pack of smokes—the brand he and Kuroo usually smoked. He handed Kuroo a cigarette and he took it, then lit his and Kenma’s cigarettes with the lighter he carried with him at all times. He joined Kenma in leaning over the railing and watched the busy streets below them. Not like they could really see anything from this high up, but the lights were pretty. 

“I want to ask grandfather for his permission to marry you.”

Kuroo figured that was what was on Kenma’s mind. They had been together since they were teenagers, now at ages 23 and 24, they were ready for the lifetime commitment and to be the kings of the Kozume sect. Kenma was tired of being the prince. He wanted to call the shots, or at least have more control than he currently did. But his grandfather just wouldn’t die.

“Your mom’s working on it,” Kuroo reminded him.

“I know, but I don’t think grandfather will ever budge. He wants me to marry that Yakuza girl so bad.”

Kuroo laughed. “Do you even like girls?”

Kenma glared at him. Kuroo already knew the answer to his question. Kuroo. It was only ever Kuroo. Ever since they were kids. He never had time to love anyone else. They had grown up together because their mothers were best friends. After Kuroo’s mother left the gang and divorced his father, she disappeared. Kuroo’s father had originally thought that she was taken by a rival gang, but years later Kenma’s mother revealed that she had helped her run away. Only Kenma’s mother knew where Kuroo’s mother was located. She just couldn’t do it anymore. She wanted out of the mafia life, and creating a new identity and running away was the only way to do it. They all knew that. They understood what leaving meant. Kuroo’s mother wanted to take Tetsurou and Tatsuki with her, but with her children, she could be found. And by the time she left, her kids were too old to leave the lifestyle behind. Tatsuki and Tetsurou had already committed too many murders, tortured too many people, and loved everyone in the Kozume gang too much to leave. They were Kuroo’s family—his mother was not.

“My mother thinks we should wait until he dies, or retires. Whatever comes first. But she’s afraid of what his followers will do if we don’t wait until she has full control,” Kenma told him.

Kuroo nodded, “I agree with her. I can only protect you against so many people.”

“Who’s going to protect you?” Kenma asked seriously. “He would have you killed without a second thought. He needs me, I’m the only heir.”

Kuroo pushed off the balcony and turned to look at Kenma. Behind him, a few balconies away, Bokuto was showing the girl he and Akaashi brought home the view of the city. She giggled loudly as he kissed her neck. Kenma rolled his eyes as he watched past Kuroo. 

“Take it inside!” Kuroo yelled behind him to his friend.

“Sorry man!” Bokuto called back. 

Kuroo checked the time on his watch. They had already been out there for an hour, just talking. “We should probably go to bed.”

Kenma huffed in annoyance. Bed time meant he’d have to say goodbye faster. He glanced behind Kuroo once more to make sure that Bokuto was back inside his and Akaashi’s apartment. Then he stared up and Kuroo and grabbed hold of his belt buckle. “Not until you fuck me over the railing.”

Kuroo grabbed Kenma by the back of the head and ran his fingers up behind his ears. Kenma sighed and leaned into the touch, tilting his head to expose his neck to his boyfriend. Kuroo kissed him where Kenma wanted it, then ran his fingers down Kenma’s sides to his pants. He pulled off Kenma’s belt swiftly and tossed it to the side. Kenma did the same to Kuroo and rubbed his palm over his clothed cock. Kuroo pulled Kenma back by the hair and turned him around, forcing him forward and over the railing. 

“Rough,” Kenma ordered.

“My pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where I'm going with this fic.


End file.
